Weihnachtswunder
by Grim Lear
Summary: (OS) Eines Abends sieht Lily vom Fenster aus einige komische Lichter und folgt diesen bis in den Verbotenen Wald. Was ihr dort begegnet, kann sie kaum glauben ...


Ich seufzte und wandte mich mit einem Gähnen von meinen Hausaufgaben ab, die wild über den Tisch verstreut waren. Normalerweise war ich, Lily Evans, sehr gründlich, doch da es fast Mitternacht war, ließ ich es mir durchgehen. Ich sah nach draußen und beobachtete die einzelnen Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel fielen.  
Noch am Nachmittag hatte ein Schneesturm gewütet, doch jetzt hatte das Wetter sich gelegt und verfiel in das Klischee einer weihnachtlich romantischen Nacht. Es war nur noch eine Woche hin, bis ich wieder nach Hause fahren würde. Vermutlich das letzte Mal in meiner Schulzeit, denn, wie die Lehrer uns jede Minute unmissverständlich klar machten, in der sie uns noch mehr Aufträge erteilten, standen die UTZ's geradezu vor der Tür.  
"Das ist doch nervig", murmelte ich und sah frustriert auf den Aufsatz vor mir, den ich für Zaubertränke verfasste. Ich sollte ihn am nächsten Morgen abgeben, doch obwohl es mein Lieblingsfach war, war es fast unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren.  
Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass ich mich entspannt und einfach zurückgelehnt hatte - mit einem Buch oder einfach mit nichts. Nicht, dass Nichtstun mir je gelegen hätte, doch momentan erschien mir auch das akzeptabel.  
Doch die Schneeflocken waren zusätzlich auch wirklich ablenkend. Innerlich kämpfend zuckten meine Augen zwischen Aufsatz und Fenster hin und her. Ein weiteres Seufzen später legte ich die Feder zur Seite - Sieg für den Wettermerlin.  
Ich setzte mich schon etwas wacher auf das Sims und öffnete das Fenster, mit der festen Absicht nur eine kurze Pause einzulegen. Die frische Luft tat gut und als ich mich leicht nach draußen beugte, fiel es leicht, die Gedanken an die Schule und meinen Posten als Schulsprecherin zu verdrängen. Nicht nur, weil einige Schneeflocken mein Gesicht trafen, woraufhin sie sofort schmolzen und ich das Wasser grinsend zur Seite wischte.  
Schon viel besser!, dachte ich. Und in dem Moment sah ich es.  
Mehrere winzige, kaum erkennbare Lichtkugeln huschten fröhlich zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. Sie blieben zusammen und trennten sich nicht, doch vom Fenster aus wirkten sie, als würden sie schweben, fast auf und ab hüpfen, wie ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen. Sie waren wunderschön, wie Kerzenflammen, glimmend in einem warmen Gelb.  
"Was ...", flüsterte ich und blinzelte einige Male, doch die schemenhaften Flämmchen verschwanden nicht. Ich überlegte, mir fiel aber nicht ein, was das sein könnte. Ein Moor mit Irrlichtern gab es hier nicht und für Laternen von Hinkepanks waren sie zu klein und glühten zu schwach. Die Neugierde zerfraß mich fast und zerrissen sah ich erneut zu meinem Aufsatz. Wenn ich mich beeilte und nicht erwischen ließ, könnte ich vielleicht ... aber nein, ich war immerhin ein Vorbild als Schulsprecherin. Das wäre unverantwortlich. Fast schon potterhaft.  
"Oh bitte, als würde mich Potter daran hindern, dass ich auch mal die Regeln breche …", murmelte ich entrüstet und zog mir, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, meinen Wintermantel über. In einem Tempo, das ich mir gar nicht zugetraut hätte, war ich wenige Sekunden später am Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ignorierte geflissentlich die Fette Dame, die mir verärgert einige Beschimpfungen nachrief. Sie schien noch halb zu schlafen, denn trotz meiner signalisierend roten Haare rief sie mir "Potter" hinterher - schönen Dank aber auch.  
Zu meinem Glück erwischte mich niemand auf dem Weg nach unten. Das war auch unwahrscheinlich, denn da ich als Schulsprecherin selbst regelmäßig hier patrouillierte, kannte ich nicht nur sämtliche Schlupfwinkel, sondern auch die regelmäßigen Bahnen, die die Lehrerschaft und Vertrauensschüler zogen. Als ich jedoch unten in der Eingangshalle stand und das Portal so leise wie möglich zu öffnen versuchte, begann ich zu zweifeln.  
Es war nicht mein erster Ausflug - so vorbildlich war ich dann doch nicht -, allerdings lag es mir eigentlich fern, in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes zu gehen. Besonders bei Nacht. Am Tag war das nicht anders, seit Potter und ich uns einmal dort verlaufen hatten, als ich ihn in der dritten Klasse versucht hatte aufzuhalten dort hinein zu gehen und, womit er geprahlt hatte, "ein Paar Überraschungen für Schniefelus mitzubringen".  
Wütend schob ich auch diese Erinnerung von mir - denn wenn ich etwas weiter dachte, konnte ich mich sehr gut entsinnen, dass er mich damals das erste Mal nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Nämlich als wir vor einigen von Hagrids "Spinnenbabys" davongerannt waren - ja, ich konnte gewissenlos behaupten, dass Potter keinen Sinn für Romantik hatte. Nicht nur deshalb, sondern weil er im selben Satz, in dem er mich eingeladen hatte, es gleichzeitig fertigbrachte meine Vorstellung von einem Verehrer komplett zu ruinieren - meine ungeküsste, unschuldige Vorstellung von einem Verehrer, um das zu betonen.  
"Übrigens: Ich hab mit Sirius gewettet, dass ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehe. Also, wann soll ich dich abholen?" So ungefähr - nein, genau das - waren seine definitiv nicht mehr unschuldigen Worte gewesen. Seitdem hasste ich ihn wirklich.  
Ein eisiger Windstoß holte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit und an das Eingangsportal, an dem ich immer noch stand, zitternd und mit einer halbgeschmolzenen Pfütze Schnee zu meinen Füßen. Schnell schob ich mich gänzlich in das Gestöber und stapfte mit großen Schritten Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, vorsorglich nicht ohne meinen Zauberstab zu zücken und "Lumos" zu flüstern.  
Als meine Socken immer mehr durchnässt wurden, weil der Schnee in meine Schuhe eindrang, bedauerte ich zutiefst, dass ich keine Stiefel gekauft hatte, als ich mit meinen Eltern und Petunia in dem riesigen Einkaufszentrum gewesen war, in dem ich meine knöchelhohen Winterboots erstanden hatte. Damals hatte ich nur noch weg gewollt, weil ich bedauerlicherweise, was schon schlimm genug war, nicht nur mit meiner Familie, sondern auch noch mit Vernon, dem dicken, einfach schauerhaft unsympathischen Freund meiner Schwester, hatte einkaufen gehen müssen.  
Ich suchte gedankenverloren den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes ab, konnte aber kaum etwas erkennen, trotz des Lichts, das mein Zauberstab ausstrahlte. Die kleinen Flämmchen fand ich fast sofort wieder, sie waren nicht schwer zu übersehen, leider aber noch ein gutes Stück entfernt. Und wie man aus dieser Perspektive jetzt erkannte, auch einige Meter tief im Wald.  
Ich sah zum Schloss zurück, doch zum Umkehren war ich erstens zu durchgefroren und zweitens sollten meine Füße nicht umsonst durchnässt und in halbe Eiszapfen verwandelt worden sein. In den nächsten Minuten kämpfte ich mich durch die rieselnden Schneeflocken und die nicht unbeachtliche Menge an Schnee am Boden, so nett das auch auf den ersten Moment schien. Schließlich waren sie nicht mehr weit weg.  
Mit fest auf mein Ziel gerichtetem Blick suchte ich mir einen Weg durch die Bäume, darum bemüht, dass ich die hüpfenden Lichter nicht aus den Augen verlor. Das, was vorher nach Kerzenflammen ausgesehen hatte, nahm nun mehr Form an. Irgendwie rund, wie die Lichterketten, die man in vielen Muggel-Straßen zur Weihnachtszeit fand.  
Ich hatte sie fast erreicht und kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können, was genau das war, da verschwanden sie hinter einem Felsen. "Merlin!", fluchte ich und beeilte mich, ihnen zu folgen.  
Gerade, als ich um den Felsen herumkam, schien das Schicksal mich wirklich strafen zu wollen: Ich stolperte über eine Wurzel, die sich wie ein unheilvolles Omen, für das ich sie gehalten hätte, wenn ich Trelawney gewesen wäre, im Schnee erhob und vermutlich nur für jemanden zu entdecken war, der nicht neben normalen Augen und eventuell dem inneren Auge, auch noch zumindest ein magisches Auge besaß. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und landete vorwärts im feuchten Winterwunderland.  
Stöhnend rappelte ich mich auf und rieb mir grummelnd den Kopf. Und erstarrte.  
Denn direkt vor mir, weniger als zwei Meter entfernt, stand ein riesiger Hirsch, mit einem prachtvollen, aber seltsam leuchtenden Geweih. Erst dachte ich, ich hätte wie auch immer ernste Gehirnschäden davongetragen, und das nicht nur wegen dem Geweih, doch dann erkannte ich, dass es sich um das Leuchten um eine weihnachtliche Lichterkette handelte, an der neben den zahlreichen Lämpchen auch einige goldene, festliche Glöckchen hingen. Also hatte ich was die Lichterkette betraf Recht gehabt - wohl doch kein Hirnschaden. Ein Hirngespinst wäre jedoch trotzdem drin.  
Eben diese Kette erinnerte mich allerdings schon wieder diese Nacht an Potter - eben so eine hatte er heute Morgen fröhlich mit sich herumgeschleppt und verkündet, er wolle weihnachtliche Stimmung und Harmonie verbreiten. Oder wohl eher Professor McGonagall und alle anderen nicht tauben Bewohner des Schlosses in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Der Hirsch und ich starrten uns aus identisch geweiteten Augen an - er schien genauso überrascht, wie ich. Wenn er überhaupt überrascht war, denn Hirsche hatten meines Wissens nach normalerweise keine Mimik, die man mit der von Menschen vergleichen konnte. Eher wirkte er seltsam ... intelligent. Und das soll jetzt echt keine Beleidigung für die gesamte Hirschschaft darstellen - oder ... so ähnlich zumindest.  
Wir verharrten allerdings nicht lange in dieser Starre, denn kaum einen Moment später, nachdem ich begriffen hatte, dass ich weder unter Hirngespinsten noch unter einem Hirnschaden litt, raschelte es in einem Busch. Der Hirsch und ich wandten uns gleichzeitig erschrocken nach rechts, während die Nase des Tiers nervös zuckte.  
Aus dem Gebüsch sprang ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund auf uns zu und machte Halt, als er mich sah. Zumindest nahm ich das an.  
Er und der Hirsch, der sich verwirrenderweise wieder entspannt hatte, blickten kurz zu mir, dann sahen sie sich an. Es schien fast, als würden sie eine stumme, lautlose Unterhaltung führen - der zottige Schwanz des Hundes schnippte in meine Richtung, der Hirsch senkte mit einem fast menschlichen Kopfschütteln sein Haupt ein wenig und der Hund nieste. Ob das dazugehörte, war nun wirklich nicht mehr in meiner Macht zuzuordnen.  
Doch die beiden hatten gar keine Gelegenheit sich weiter zu "unterhalten", wenn sie es denn taten und nicht im nächsten Moment, wie eigentlich üblich, animalisch aufeinander losgegangen wären oder eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd gestartet hätten. Denn ein Heulen, bis ins Mark gefrierend, drang durch die Nacht und zerriss sie entzwei.  
Es ging schneller, als ich es selbst bei einem Tier vermutet hätte. Der Hund duckte sich und knurrte dem Hirsch etwas zu, bevor er zurück zwischen die Bäume verschwand und meinen Ohren nach direkt in die Richtung des Heulens verschwand. Auch sein Freund zögerte nicht und sprang einen Satz auf mich zu, bevor er sich direkt neben mich in den Schnee kauerte, sodass sein großes Gesicht fast auf meiner Höhe war.  
"Was …" Halb verwirrt, halb ängstlich sah ich zu ihm auf, bevor ich begriff, was seine eindringlichen Blicke bedeuten sollten. "Warte, du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich mich auf dich draufsetze, oder?"  
Ich glaubte glatt einen Funken des Schalkes in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können, doch das war schwer zu sagen, wenn er immer wieder unruhig zu den Bäumen sah. Und natürlich war er ein Hirsch — ich meine, hallo?! Ein H-I-R-S-C-H!  
"Ähm, soll ich wirklich? Ich meine, ich will echt nicht im Schnee landen oder so, weil du es dir plötzlich anders überlegst ..." Der Hirsch sah mich genervt an, wobei er mich seltsamerweise an Professor McGonagall erinnerte. "Schon gut, alles klar. Aber erzähl das niemandem, dann werde ich bestimmt für verrückt gehalten."  
Okay, das war wohl ein Eigentor. Ich redete immerhin mit einem Hirsch.  
"Gut, dann … öh, also, ich mach das jetzt, ja?" Er reagierte gar nicht mehr und so schob ich mich vorsichtig an seine Flanke und legte so langsam, wie möglich, meine Hand auf sein Fell. Als ich die Wärme an meiner kalten Haut spürte, unter der er übrigens zusammenzuckte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Sein Geweih im Auge behaltend, schwang ich ein Bein über seinen Rücken und setzte mich zitternd darauf.  
Er stemmte sich ziemlich geschickt hoch und störte sich auch nicht daran, als sich meine Hände panisch in das braune, weiche Fell vergruben.  
Dann mal los, frotzelte ich sarkastisch und hoffte dabei, dass ich niemals, niemals so gesehen werden würde. Mein Ruf als verantwortungsvolle, korrekte Spaßverderberin-Streberin-Schulsprecherin wäre komplett ruiniert. Obwohl es natürlich cool wäre, ein Foto von mir zu haben, auf dem ich auf einem Hirsch ritt. Allerdings war „reiten" hier natürlich übertrieben gesagt, denn das Ganze sah vermutlich eher nach einem Klammeräffchen auf einem Einhorn aus.  
Mit großen, majestätischen Schritten trug er mich durch den Schnee, wobei er fast pingelig darauf bedacht war, dass ich kein Stück verrutschte. Ich fühlte mich zugegeben etwas wie in Narnia auf dem Rücken Aslans - jaja, ich gestehe es ja ein: Das war richtig cool. Man würde es mir sicherlich nie glauben. Und trotzdem war es einfach total magisch.  
"Sag mal", murmelte ich, "was war eigentlich dieses Heulen?" Der Hirsch antwortete natürlich nicht, aber seine Muskeln, die sich unter mir anspannten, und die Besorgnis, die fast greifbar war, bekam ich trotzdem mit. "Weißt du, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du mich wieder herunterlässt und ich allein zum Schloss zurücklaufe ..."  
"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", schien sein Blick zu sagen.  
Ich seufzte. "In Ordnung, dann lauf wenigstens bitte etwas schneller - ich will wirklich nicht der Grund dafür sein, wenn dem Hund was passiert, okay? Ich fall schon nicht ... runter oder so", sagte ich, obwohl ich den Zweifel nicht ganz aus meiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Der Hirsch hielt abrupt an und drehte den Kopf so, dass er mich aus seinen dunkelbraunen Augen ganz genau mustern konnte. Ich starrte aus großen Augen zurück und konnte kaum glauben, wie menschlich seine waren.  
Und dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und sprang so schnell, wie der Wind, zwischen den Bäumen hin und her (und nein, das war wirklich keine Übertreibung!).  
Ich verkniff mir einen Schrei und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dasaß und mich an ihn klammerte, aber schließlich wurde er langsamer und hielt irgendwann ganz an. Noch völlig unter Strom stehend, erkannte ich das Eingangsportal, das nur noch einige Meter entfernt war. Ohne mich mit ihm abzusprechen, löste ich mit einem Schlucken meinen Griff und ließ mich von seinem Rücken hinunter.  
Ich schauderte. "Danke", sagte ich und fummelte unkontrolliert an meinem Schal herum, bis er wieder richtig saß.  
Der Hirsch beugte seinen Kopf hinunter und sah mich von unten her an. Seine Miene konnte ich erneut nicht ganz deuten, doch einer Eingebung folgend lächelte ich zögernd und hob die Hand. Mit immer noch zitternder Hand strich ich ihm über die Nase und beobachtete fasziniert, wie er mich fast erschrocken ansah.  
"Danke", wiederholte ich und ließ die Hand sinken.  
Er atmete tief aus und nickte. Als er sich schon zum Gehen wandte, hielt ich ihn zurück. "Warte kurz", sagte ich hastig und zog den Schal wieder von meinen Schultern. "Nimm ... den. Der passt ganz gut zu deiner Lichterkette." Er schnaubte erneut, ließ sich den Schal aber um den Hals wickeln.  
Und dann verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen und ließ mich am Eingangsportal zurück. Ich konnte nicht anders, als den schwindenden Lichtern nachzusehen.

ooooo

"He, Evans!"  
Ich stöhnte auf und schlug das Buch zu, in dem ich bis eben noch geblättert hatte. "Potter", sagte ich genervt und sah von meiner Müslischüssel auf.  
Direkt in sein Gesicht. Er hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und grinste mir entgegen, wobei seine weißen Zähne geradezu strahlten. Ich hätte ihm ja jetzt irgendetwas vorgelogen, von wegen, er habe schlechten Mundgeruch oder irgendetwas anderes.  
Aber dann sah ich den Schal, der um seinen Hals gewickelt war, neben der Lichterkette.  
"Wo- Woher hast du den?", fragte ich konfus, nachdem ich mich halbwegs gefasst hatte.  
Potter lächelte. "Ach, der? Den hab ich von einer Bekannten. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily!" Dann stieß er sich vom Tisch ab, nicht ohne das Bimmeln der kleinen Glöckchen, und schlenderte schmunzelnd zu seinen Freunden, die am anderen Ende des Gryffindortisches auf ihn warteten.  
Schnell sah ich wieder auf mein Frühstück.  
Zufall. Einbildung. Weihnachtswunder. Irgendetwas in der Art. Potter war immerhin nur Potter.


End file.
